Star Wars: Episode 3: Revenge of the Jedi
by Red Vengeance
Summary: AU. What if it was the Sith who exterminated the Jedi all those years ago? What if they formed an Empire, instead of a Republic? Read this and find out.During Episode 3, join Darth Vader and watch his fall from the dark to the light. More info inside!
1. Chapter One

Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Jedi

This story is very similar to Matthew Stover's_ Revenge of the Sith_ novel, and many parts in the story are also in his book. I say this incase anyone says "You copied his story!" or stuff like that. I simply read his book, enjoyed the way he had beautifully written the novel, and had decided I would try to make this more like his book, rather then the movie. On that note, in this tale it will have situations from the novel that were not in the movie.

Okay before I do anything else, I better explain the story. We all know of how Anakin fell to the dark and become Darth Vader, and of how the Jedi Order killed off the Sith hundreds of years ago. This is basically the Bizarro World of Star Wars. Instead of a Republic, there has been an Empire for thousands of years. Instead of the Jedi, it was the Sith who had exterminated the "evil" Jedi Order years ago. Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi is the Palpatine of this alternate universe (you'll understand when you read this). Sidious is the "Yoda" of the Sith. And Darth Vader and his rival and mentor Darth Tyranus (Dooku) are the "Anakin and Kenobi" here. So the Galactic Empire, which has stood for over a thousand years, is being attacked by the Rebels, instead of the Separatists, and in the Luke SkyWalker era, vice versa. Some of the stuff is still there, like Anakin and Padme's love, but most of the stuff is changed, like the war being called the Galactic Civil War, instead of the Clone Wars. If you really want to see more, just look down. If not, go finds some other Star Wars fiction which isn't a parody or AU. And on a last note, if this proves to be successful, I may do an Episode 4-6this way, in which the farmer Luke Skywalker struggles to be a Sith Lord like his father, who was "betrayed and murdered" (says old Dooku who lives in a small hut near Luke) by the Jedi Anakin Skywalker. Well, that's that. Enjoy the story, like it or hate it, and sit back and relax. Oh yeah, I don't own, or am affiliated with anything to do with Star Wars. Except for the obsession…Note: I made up some Sith since there were so few.

Star Wars: Episode 3- Revenge of the Jedi

**War! The Galactic Empire is crumbling under attacks by the ruthless Jedi Master, Mace Windu. There are heroes on both sides. Evil is everywhere.**

**In a stunning move, the brilliant droid Rebel leader, General Grievous, has swept into the Empire capital and kidnapped Emperor Kenobi, ruler of the Galactic Empire.**

**As the Rebel Army attempts to flee the besieged capital with their valuable hostage, two Sith Lords lead a desperate mission to rescue the captive Emperor…**

**

* * *

**The skies above Coruscant were blazing with fire. Imperial TIE Fighters were darting across the atmosphere, like small flies, shooting small blaster fire at other small flies. The other flies were Rebel Star fighters. Rebel Scum, as the Imperial Storm Troopers liked to call them. But the Imperial Storm Troopers were lucky. They got armor. These thoughts

and more were racing through the mind of Darth Tyranus, Count Dooku, as he piloted his customized TIE Fighter through the waves of Rebel X-Wings coming towards him. He came back to reality quick enough to dodge a flying piece of a Rebel ship coming towards him. A sigh escaped his lips. He hated all the...brute force of flying a Fighter. He only really did this because Vader was doing it. And he couldn't let Vader be even a little more favored by their Master. That wasn't acceptable. Just then, a voice crackled over his comm.

"_Come now, Tyranus. Having a little trouble, are we_?" came the mocking voice, a voice all too familiar to Dooku. The voice of Darth Vader.

The aging Sith Lord replied angrily.

"And are _you_ having a little trouble minding your own affairs?" answered Dooku, swerving in front of Vader's TIE. He heard his rival's laughter echo through the comm.

"_Ah…developed an acid tongue, old man?" _mocked the younger Sith.

Tyranus took the time to turn off his comm in frustration, and then zoomed ahead of his companion.

* * *

As he heard the comm system turn off, the Dark Lord Darth Vader simply smiled. Dooku was a fool, but he tried to make it look otherwise. Soon Tyranus would be killed by the younger Sith, as soon as their Master allowed it. But Vader didn't like to dwell on Tyranus, so he turned his attention to the battle in front of him. There was a cluster of Rebel star ships ahead, trying feebly to defend the larger ship behind them. And that large ship was none other then that of the General's, the _Justice's Hand. _On that ship, was the Emperor. And that was Vader's mission right now, to rescue the Emperor. He checked his fighter's bomb supply. He had run out of cluster bombs, but he did have one seismic charge left…that would work. He rammed at full speed towards the enemies, and at the last moment turned out of the way, dropping the bomb in front of the hapless Rebels. He sped away, hearing the gigantic sound behind him. A chuckle breached Vader's usually serious demeanor during battle. He really did enjoy terminating these Rebels. Of course, some of the Empire's Fighters were caught in that blast, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. As he made his way across the battle field, the Sith Lord caught up to his companion. 

"Tyranus, I'm going to destroy the energy field blocking the docking bay. Prepare for a bumpy landing." commented the Chosen One into his end of the comm system. He barrel rolled left, nearly avoiding some blaster fire from the _Justice's Hand_, and then zoomed on towards the docking bay.

"_You know,"_ came in Dooku's voice, _"What happens if you miss?" _

Vader grinned. The older Sith always doubted his skills…but this time his doubt was misplaced.

"Never do." replied Vader, concentrating all his fire on the energy box that was keeping the force field running. Dooku headed towards the field, hoping that his counterpart would succeed in time. Just as the Count's ship was about to hit the energy field, there was a huge explosion to his right, and the force field flickered, and then died. Tyranus' ship slammed into the floor of the bay, skidding across its hard metal surface. Count Dooku leapt from the cockpit of his vessel, and landed right into a pile of Rebel droids. Tyranus straightened, and then cut down the droids easily. There came the horrible sound of metal upon metal as Vader also "landed" his TIE Fighter, and soon enough Vader's young figure was next to Dooku, destroying a group of Destroyer Droids that had ventured too close. Tyranus scowled at the ease that Vader moved with.

"Having fun are you?" he asked venomously.

Vader laughed.

"Just another battle, Dooku. No need to be tense." He joked, slicing another droid that made the foolish mistake of thinking it could shoot a Sith. Dooku scowled once more.

"Remember, we're here to rescue the Emperor. Not go on a killing spree." he advised.

Vader gave a grunt of acknowledgement, and then continued his battle. The Rebel droids were highly advanced, but no droid could match the skills of a Sith. Soon, all of the docking bay droids were defeated, and Vader and Tyranus moved over to the exit, hoping to quickly escape from the bay before any more droids arrived. Vader tried typing in a phony password to get it to open, but the result was just a beep. Vader stared at the door, and then called over to his ship.

"Artoo! Get over here you piece of junk!" yelled the Sith.

A small, blue and white astromech droid came out of the ship, giving a low sad "dwooop". It had burn scars on it…suggesting not all of the wounds were from battle. As it approached, Vader growled menacingly and pointed to the door.

"Open. Now."

Artoo rolled over to the door, and went over to a power socket, inserting one of his devices that hacked through doors. In a short while the door was open, making passage for the pair. Vader turned back at his droid, glaring.

"We'll be back with the Emperor soon. Have a ship ready when we get back, or they'll be hell to pay." threatened Darth Vader, as he turned and swept out the door along with Dooku. They walked along the corridor, which was oddly unoccupied. As they came to another door, Tyranus stopped.

"This isn't right. We don't even know where we're going, let alone where Emperor Kenobi is." stated the old Sith. "I think we should go back and get some information off the droid."

Vader shook his head, took out his crimson lightsaber, and plunged it into the door.

"No need, Dooku. The Emperor will be in the General's Quarters, safe and secure. They wouldn't kill a hostage, especially one this valuable, and any guards we find can be dealt with." explained Vader, as the door melted open from the heat of his blade.

His counterpart sighed, going through the mutilated door.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so precise all the time."

* * *

The Justice's Hand rumbled, shaking under blows from Imperial TIE fighters. In the General's Quarters of this ship, a figure stood, his back to the single chair in the room, his back to the man in that chair. This figure was Mace Windu. 

Mace Windu, Jedi Master.

He looked outside, at the ships and men and droids being destroyed, and he sighed. His gaze turned to the floor. A comm system echoed through the chamber, relinquishing the peaceful silence.

"_Master? Master Windu?"_

Mace went to his own comm, replying.

"Copy that, Grievous. What is it you wish?"

"_Sir, the Sith are aboard. What shall we do to them?"_

The Jedi did not need time to think about this. His Master was clear when giving instructions.

"Grievous? Lead them here, do not kill them. That is an order from Master Obi-Wan."

There was a stunned silence from the other end, then the click that signified the comm turning off. Mace wasn't surprised. Master Obi-Wan was the puppeteer in this huge play. And Obi-Wan was Windu's Master. And that is how it was, for the many years the Jedi had spent in hiding. Only two, was the code, and it was brilliant. First there had been Kid-Adi-Mundi, who had died in a battle with Dooku and the Sith's old apprentice, Darth Maul. Now there was Mace, the better of the two Jedi, faster, stronger…better. But he didn't like to enflate himself, so he walked over to a holo-camera, and watched Dooku and Vader battle some destroyer droids, and then proceed to jump a gap towards a door. He sighed once more.

"It will be very embarrassing to have Sith capture me." He said, seemingly to himself.

A very familiar voice, a voice that had taught him for years, answered his lament.

"You will survive, old friend. You've had worse…besides, all the beings in the galaxy think he is the greatest Sith. You'd be honored…it would be a different matter if you were captured by Darth Brazen, for example!"

Mace chuckled. Whenever he doubted something, his Master would reassure him.

"I suppose," replied Windu, "You're right. It's just…it's so tiring to play the villain for so long. I need a nice, quiet capture."

There was a chuckle, which was rare. Mace's Master almost never laughed these days…what with the war. The war…Mace couldn't wait until its end. When he, along with his Master, would overthrow the Empire, and create a Republic. And the Republic would be fair…all planets get a say in what to do and how to do it. And best of all, there would be peace. For all Mace Windu ever wanted, was peace. And with a Republic, peace would reign, and the Empire's iron fist, the Sith Order, would come back from the dark, and become Jedi Knights. Of course, it would take many years to stabilize the new Republic…but then all would realize that only a true democracy would bring them what they wanted. But he had to deal with the Sith first, before he could move on to greater things. He frowned as he turned back to the camera to see Vader and Tyranus run through halls, being chased by droids. It resembled a comical program on the Holo-Net Mace had watched once. He looked at the figure of Dooku, and then spoke again.

"Master, do you think we could reconsider Dooku? I would think his elegance would be invaluable to the new Republic."

When his Master replied, his voice was as soft as silk.

"Ah yes," spoke Mace's Master, "Dooku. Tyranus. Long you have been interested in him, have you not?"

Mace Windu nodded, a sudden explosion from outside lighting up his dark robe.

"Yes. We were good friends when I was…Sith." Whispered the Jedi.

Again, the silky voice.

"I'm sorry Mace, but it's not possible. We established that on Geonosis. He is too old and committed to the Sith Order. Besides, his death may be the final step in bringing young Vader back."

Mace nodded. He understood that Dooku had fallen too far to return, but he longed to have the friendship they once had. At the mention of Vader, that brought up another thought.

"Master?" he asked slowly, "Are we so sure that Darth Vader is the true one we need?"

The reply that came was a bit deeper then previous.

"Yes, I'm sure. He is extremely powerful."

Master Windu turned off the holo- image, staring at the floor once more.

"Which is exactly why he must be destroyed, Master!" exclaimed Mace.

The silk came back.

"Are you so certain you can?" came the response.

Mace looked taken aback.

"Please," he said, pacing back and forth, "His skill with a saber is weak, his command of the Force pathetic. I could kill him with my eyes closed. The Sith are weak, Master, their teachings are delusional, their teachers even more so. Why if I-" he was cut off.

"How lucky I am," spoke his Master, "To have a Padawan who feels it appropriate to lecture his Master."

Mace bowed slowly, realizing his error.

"I am sorry, Master. I went beyond my boundaries." Apologized Windu, staring out the window. He turned his thoughts away from battle, towards his master's great plan.

The great Darth Vader would capture the evil Jedi Master Mace Windu, earning him more renown throughout the galaxy and becoming the greatest hero the Empire had ever known. But the tragic death of Darth Tyranus, his partner and rival, would add enough sadness to make Vader, on the Holo-Net, announce the formation of a Republic. And the galaxy, who believes anything he says is truth because of his deeds, will accept. Mace wondered how his Master had been able to come up with such a brilliant plan. It was beyond words.

"Mace? Are you alright?" spoke the sound of Mace's Master.

Mace nodded, realizing his eyes had started to water. He wiped them, and then replied.

"I'm sorry Master, but its just…today is the end. The end of decades of your work, the end of the Empire and I find myself…a little overcome." Said Mace Windu, glee in his voice.

"Me too, old friend. But Dooku and Vader are nearly at the door. Play your part, my Padawan, and the galaxy will be at peace."

Windu smiled and for the first time since the start of their discussion looked his Master in the eyes.

Master Obi-Wan, Jedi Master, sat in the General's Chair, shackled to it at the wrist and ankle.

Mace bowed to him.

"May the Force be with you, Emperor."

Kenobi, Emperor of the Galactic Empire, smiled and replied.

"May the Force be with you, my friend. Now leave, they are approaching."

* * *

Dooku and Vader ran through the hall, panting heavily. They stopped and looked around to where they came from. But all the pair heard was fire, and electrical malfunctions. Tyranus wiped his brow, stood up, and put his hands on his hips. 

"Next time," he growled angrily, "When I say, "be quiet", don't pull out your weapon, run out of the shadows, and slice every droid you see!"

Vader also stood up, and started walking along the hall, yelling back to Dooku.

"What's done is done, old man. Keep your mind in the now." Lectured the Sith.

Tyranus found this infuriating, and ran up to Vader.

"Now wait! You lecturing me? That's a laugh! If you remember correctly, you _still _have not found these "General's Quarters"! And who's to say the Emperor is in there! He could be back at the docking bay!" exclaimed the Count. Just then Vader stopped, staring wide eyed at the door in front of them. Dooku stopped yelling, and looked at the door as well. Vader spoke, in a hushed voice.

"I believe," he whispered, "We've found our Quarters."

Darth Tyranus stood, then started lecturing Vader again.

"If the Emperor is truly in there, then we must be composed as we enter. Who knows what will be in there, but I don't think Grievous will let him go without a fight. So whe-" He stopped as Vader went over to the door, stuck his red lightsaber blade into it, and walked in. Count Dooku sighed angrily, and hurried over to the door.

"If ignorance was lightsaber skill, he would match the skills of Master Sidious…"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The dark room that was known as the _Justice's Hand_ General's Quarters was as dark as night, occasionally lit up by the vibrant explosions outside. A figure was strapped to the General's Chair, chained at the wrists and ankles. That figure was Emperor Kenobi, ruler of the Empire. His face was expressionless, staring blankly out the window. His black robes looked tattered and old, and his usually neatly trimmed beard was scruffy, which matched his hair perfectly. Kenobi was a wise ruler for the Empire, strong willed and not afraid to kill traitors. Oddly, the Sith had not yet overthrown him for their own gains. But whoever tried would be a foolish Sith indeed, for not many people knew the politician was also a skilled lightsaber user. He wasn't exactly Sith, he was simply a "Dark Jedi", for lack of a better word. Only the Sith Master, Darth Sidious knew this, and that's why his Sith minions avoided confrontations with Kenobi. Besides, all the beings in the Empire thought Kenobi was the wisest ruler, and no one could take his place. But none of this was surfing through the mind of the Emperor, for his attention was focused on his other plan. Because Kenobi had a secret. One that would ruin all of his decades of planning if anyone knew. Emperor Kenobi was in fact the same being as Jedi Master Obi-Wan. And only one person besides the dictator knew that. And in his gut, Kenobi knew that person might not live to see tomorrow's sun. But the great ruler's thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps behind him, and he quickly banished all thoughts of his alter ego. Sure enough, the faces of Darth Tyranus and Darth Vader appeared in front of him. Tyranus, always the polite one, bowed.

"Emperor Kenobi! It is a pleasure to see you again, even under circumstances such as these." Greeted the old Sith.

Kenobi nodded back.

"Likewise, Tyranus. And Vader! It has been far too long! But right now, if you would be as kind as to un-strap me from these uncomfortable chains, we can be on are way. The idiots have had me here too long." Quickly spoke the politician, but his eyes widened as he motioned behind the pair of Sith.

"Behind you!" breathed the Emperor, his face in a perfect expression of horror. Vader turned around first, to see that Mace Windu, the fallen Sith, was stepping down the stairs, purple lightsaber at the ready. In hopes of catching the man off guard, Vader held up his hand, and lighting erupted from his fingertips towards the form of the Jedi. But it would take more then a simple Force trick to kill Mace Windu, as the Jedi Master lifted saber, and the weapon simply absorbed the lightning, like a sponge. Realizing this had failed, Vader lit his own saber as Dooku already had done, and walked slowly towards the stairs. Mace lifted his saber in a fighting position, speaking through gritted teeth.

"I don't want to fight you. Surrender now, and I will spare your lives."

Dooku laughed, and lifted his weapon.

"I didn't join you on Geonosis, and I won't join you now. Prepare to die old friend."

Without warning, Darth Vader charged and leapt towards Mace, saber aimed at his heart. Mace neatly sidestepped, causing Vader to crash to the floor. Dooku however was now right behind the Korun Master, and was about to sink his blade into Windu's left shoulder when an arm came around and smashed into his ribs. Tyranus managed to spin to the other side, but he was sure a rib was broken. He ignored it, and flipped to face Windu, and they started to duel. As this was going on, Vader, who was at the bottom of the staircase, leapt into the fray. Mace easily kept them at bay, but surprisingly made a large leap, landing safely away from the Sith.

"I will," growled the Jedi, "Give you one last chance to surrender. Just because there are two of you, you do not have the advantage."

Vader laughed this time.

"Two of _us_? Why Windu, there are two of you!"

Mace froze. Did they….know…?

Vader went on, "We know about this "Obi-Wan"! In fact, we tracked him all over the galaxy! The Sith probably have him in custody right now!"

Mace was fought back the urge to wink at Kenobi, and charged towards the Sith. The Korrun slashed towards Dooku, who dodged it and responded with his own slash. Mace parried it in time to stop Lord Vader's blow that was coming from above. The battle continued, Windu blocking the cuts and slashes, Vader and Tyranus wildly attacking the Jedi from all angles. Just after blocking another stab towards his shin, the Korun heard a whirring behind him, and the handle of Vader's lightsaber came hard upon his back.

Mace grunted with pain, and tried to turn around. But as he was doing that, Dooku came out of nowhere and furiously flurried towards him. Windu was slowly losing, and he knew it. But he did have one little trick left…As Vader lunged towards the Jedi; Mace lifted a boot and swung it into the young Lord's gut. Vader fell, giving his nemesis enough time to stand up, raise his arm, and lift Dooku high into the air using the Force. Tyranus floated for a moment, wondering why he was in the air. Then there was a loud WHOOSH sound, and the Count was flung like a rag doll against the wall, landing motionless on the ground. But this spurred Vader on even more, attacking with more rage and fury then ever before. Mace, with only one opponent in fighting condition, found this much more appealing. The sabers went back and forth, parrying and lunging, blocking and slashing. There was a nary a sound, save the swishing of the lightsabers, the grunts from either swordsman, and the nervous gasps escaping the Emperor's mouth each time Mace almost got a hit. After what seemed like an eternity, Mace broke the battle's silence.

"You don't have to do this, Vader." he said gently, backing away from the Sith Lord,

'You don't have to follow the dark path laid before you."

Vader slash vertically, narrowly missing Mace's face.

"I don't _have_ too. I _want_ too! You should join us again sometime. We get capes." Jested Vader, swinging his weapon, a bemused look on his features. He often joked in the heat of battle; it helped him be at ease and concentrate. And with that, the fight resumed. But both of the combatants were tiring, their movements getting choppy and sluggish. Windu got a gash along his leg. Vader experienced Mace's purple blade scratching his cheek. The Jedi, now desperate, jumped down to Emperor, putting his blade against the soft skin of Kenobi's forehead.

"Give up," an exasperated Windu breathed, "Or he dies." Of course, he didn't mean it, he would never harm his Master, but Vader didn't know that.

The Sith Lord said, "Release him, Jedi! Or I will burn the flesh off your bones."

Mace chuckled and was about to rebuke when the Emperor yelled.

"He's going to kill me! Save me, Vader!" screamed Kenobi in a perfectly horrified voice. So perfect in fact, that Mace looked down and was gave the Emperor a reassuring look. He didn't want his Kenobi actually thinking he was going to kill him! But one look was all it took. In the time it took the Jedi too look at the captive Emperor, Vader held out his hand, and once more lightning flowed through them, hitting Windu in the chest, and sending him reeling into a wall. Vader leapt across the room, landing with his blade inches away from Mace's neck. And he was about to end the Jedi's life with a simple twist of his blade when a cry echoed across the room.

"No!"

It took Vader a moment realize the voice was that of the Emperor. Without taking his eyes off Mace, he responded.

"What do you mean my lord? This fool has threatened the very Empire you rule! And you say "No"?" growled Lord Vader.

Kenobi nodded quickly.

"We cannot kill him, Vader. He is as good as dead anyway. Simply tell him to come along peacefully, and he will!" explained the politician, glaring at the Jedi.

Vader shook his head, raising his blade for the killing blow.

"No! I need his power! I need the power I get from killing him! I need more power!" exclaimed the young Sith.

Kenobi smiled that gentle smile, the smile that made him loved by the public, despite being head of an evil Empire.

"Exactly, young Vader. True power is being able to not kill an enemy, even when he is broken and beaten." Softly spoke the Emperor.

Vader didn't move. Why hadn't he killed his enemy yet? Surely if he brought back Mace alive, the Sith would reward him…right? And then without thinking, Vader sheathed his weapon, and helped a dumbstruck Windu up.

"You understand," spoke the Sith, "That is you do not go peacefully, you're dead?"

Mace nodded, sheathing his own saber. Vader grunted, and went over to unchain the Emperor. Just then, a huge rumble shook the ship, and the sound of crashing and explosions roared in Vader's ears. He threw himself to the deck, and covered his head. As abruptly as it has started, the shaking stopped, and Vader cautiously peered above him. Many walls were destroyed, and many more beyond repair. He checked the Emperor and saw he was safe, the spun around, looking for Mace Windu. But all that was left of the Sith turned Jedi, was a bloody stain under a large piece of wall that had fallen. Darth Vader stared in shock at the mess, and then turned around as he heard grumbling in front of him. Tyranus, having regained consciousness, now stood, stretching and clasping his head. He looked over at his partner, then at Windu's remains, then back at Vader.

"My, my. You certainly got the job done." He observed in surprise.

Lord Vader nodded dumbly, and then shook his head, as if he had been dreaming. He got up, and with a twist of the Force unchained Kenobi. The Emperor rubbed his arms, looked at the two, and then responded as if nothing between him and Vader happened.

"Gentlemen? We don't have all day!" he said, motioning towards the door.

* * *

The Nemoidians on the bridge froze, their blood running cold. A door opened revealing a cloaked figure; its feature's hidden under a hood. It stepped across the bridge in slow meaningful steps, eventually coming to a stop at the head of the bridge. A small Nemoidian stood there, trembling as he stared at the tall foreboding thing. A voice, a ruff, metallic voice came from the hood.

"Status report. Where are the Sith?" spoke the voice, in almost a whisper.

The Nemoidian, scared out of his mind, gulped and replied.

"Th-th-they _escaped_ W-Windu's trap, General…." Squeaked the alien, feeling very small at the moment.

The General stood up higher and threw back his hood. There were a couple of gasps from the bridge crew who had never seen General Grievous before. He was bipedal, standing almost six feet tall. Metal and plated his entire body. _Was _his entire body! At his belt hung 4 lightsabers. But his face…his _face _was what scared them the most. It was roughly average human sized, and metal. It had sunken eye sockets, yellow eyes peering forth from out of them. The mouth…there was no mouth, simply the metal in dagger like shapes, giving the droid "fangs". Instead of ears, there were audio sensors, on either side of the droid's head. General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Rebel Droid Army, brilliant but deadly, glared into the Nemoidian's soul.

"That would be a problem." He said, turning around to a holo-cam. Sure enough, the two Sith and the Emperor were there, in a hall, walking slowly. Grievous clenched his hands in fists.

"Activate the ray shield. Send a battalion of guards. Bring them to me. They may have killed Windu, but let's see how their "Force" compares with a metal fist in the face."

* * *

A purple wall appeared right in front of Count Dooku, causing him to come to an abrupt halt. The Emperor, who was following close behind, bumped into his back.

"Tyranus? What is the meaning of this?" questioned the dictator angrily. Dooku motioned for Darth Vader to come up. When the young Sith came over to his older partner, he stared at the wall, and realized he could see through it. He took out his lightsaber.

"Whatever it is, it's blocking me from continuing my mission…" he muttered, stabbing his lightsaber into the shield. Or rather, _trying _to stab his lightsaber into the shield. As soon as it hit, there was a loud blast and sparks flew everywhere. Tyranus turned around, to see that another ray shield had appeared behind them. Vader scratched his head.

"Ray shields? Why can't we get more of these..?" he said thoughtfully. Suddenly, there was a large clanking sound, and two destroyer droids appeared on either end of the trap. Vader was about to say something about how feeble destroyers were, when twenty more of the droids came to the trap, surrounding them. Vader stared, and was going to say something like "This is hard. Not impossible.", when ten super battle droids came and joined the party. There was a silence.

One battle droid said,"Give us your weapons. Now."

Dooku said nothing and took out his saber. Vader did likewise. The Emperor simply stared at the droids and spoke.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…"


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

General Grievous stood on the bridge of the Star Ship _Justice's Hand_, hands folded behind his back, staring out at the war that was violently raging outside. His eyes shifted from each destroyed fighter to another, only now realizing how heavy the losses were. As he heard the light metallic padding of droid's feet, he swept around, an almost weary look in his features. But droids weren't made to be tired. They were only made to do a job. And right now, Grievous' job was to kill Dooku and Vader. So, when the group he had ordered to capture his enemies returned, he would be at the top of his game. He would feel no emotion as he killed them. No fear. No hate. No regret. No love. Droids were not made to feel. They were made to get the job done.

* * *

The moment he was lead onto the bridge, Darth Tyranus knew there was no threat. He could feel it. So enveloped in the dark side was he, that every movement, every breath, every blink, was noticed by the Count. The dark lord knew he would win, when the inevitable battle started. So, as the old Sith, Emperor Kenobi and Darth Vader were forced to step closer and closer to the large hulk of metal that was General Grievous, he did not fret. But neither was Dooku cocky, or ignorant, or joyful, or depressed. He was simply…himself. Darth Tyranus. Count Dooku. Dark Lord of the Sith. The destroyer droid behind him pressed its arm canon against Dooku's back, pushing Tyranus, Vader and the Emperor right in front of the hunk- of -junk Grievous. The General stared at them for a moment with evident disgust, and then spoke.

"At last… Darth Tyranus and Darth Vader! Finally we meet! It will be something of a pleasure to kill you both." Exclaimed the droid.

A battle droid walked up and handed the General two objects. Grievous looked at the objects, and then placed them in either hand.

"Let me rephrase that…" growled the General, "It will be something of a pleasure to kill you both with your own lightsabers!"

Two blades of blood red erupted from the fists of the droid, and in one graceful swing, Grievous swept one of the weapons towards Dooku's face. No man could have dodged the blow. Luckily, Sith Lords were not just men. They were Sith. As the saber came rocketing towards his face, Dooku used a simple trick, a small twist of the Force. Manipulating the Force, the Count reversed the inner mechanisms of Grievous' hand, causing the General to release his hold on the sabers. Vader reached and grabbed both. He handed one to Dooku and the fight was on. Vader ducked and swung, chopping the legs off a nearby battle droid.

"Emperor! Find some cover while we deal with the General!" yelled the Sith, swing around and neatly clipping off a destroyer droids' arm cannons.

Dooku leapt through the air, landing on a super battle droid. It waved its arms, wildly trying to get the Count off. Tyranus plunged his blade deep into the SBD's head, which ended in a large electrical malfunction on its part. Tyranus was flung back, but he landed nicely on his feet, and started blocking a pair of regular battle droids.

"Well then!" the Count grunted at Vader, "I don't suppose you have a plan to get us out of here?"

Vader rolled closer to Dooku, slicing two petrified Nemoidians in the process.

"Oh no, Tyranus. I have a plan to get us out of here." He replied.

"Alive?"

"Oh, when you put it like that, no."

Count Dooku sighed. Vader never ceased with his dry wit. Once again, it seemed the older Sith had to save them both from sure death. He took the time to glance around the room, hoping to spot Grievous. Sure enough, he saw the General standing behind a computer console.

"Gotcha..." whispered Tyranus.

He finished off the last of the attacking droids on his side, and then turned around to see how Vader was doing. The Chosen One was in the business of stabbing a destroyer, which Dooku saw as the last droid in the room. Well, almost last droid. The Sith Lord ran, landing right on the glass floor, stopping the Rebel Droid in his path. Before either of them could say a word, Vader suddenly appeared behind Grievous.

The General was trapped.

"I'm not one to gloat, but this situation seems appropriate." Spoke Dooku with a half smile.

Grievous stared angrily at them, and then picked up a fallen blaster.

"You may have one this round, but you have not won the war!" yelled the Rebel, firing at the glass view screen.

"Hold your breath!" roared Vader, at Dooku, the Emperor, and probably himself.

There was an eruption of wind and noise, and the General was flung out the window. Pure luck was what saved the Sith Lords, as in the nick of time both of them grabbed on to a sturdy console. Above the din, Dooku's voice could barely be heard.

"Emperor! Turn on the shields!"

Emperor Kenobi, who, during the whole battle, had been hiding under a navigation computer, heard Dooku's call, and managed to reach out, and push the shield button on a nearby console. The noise died down, and metal shields covered the broken view screen. Dooku, now lying face down on the floor, sighed again.

"I'll ask again…got any ideas on how to get out of here? Alive?" he asked, his patience wearing thin.

Vader got up and stared at the ship controls.

He said, "Well let's just check…"

Vader walked over to the controls and pressed a button. There was a whirring sound, and some images appeared on screen.

"Oh damn and blast…" muttered Vader, staring intently at the screen, "Looks like that poor excuse for a droid managed to launch all of the escape pods."

Tyranus put grimaced.

"Any good news?" the Sith asked wearily.

"Well…" Vader started, "I could take manual control, and fly us down back to Coruscant."

There was a silence.

Dooku said, "Are you suggesting that you take manual control of an alien ship which you have never known about, that happens to have half of itself blown off, and bring it down through searing atmosphere to land, even though it wasn't designed to land?"

"More or less."

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were going to try something impossible."

Vader sat down in the pilot's seat and grabbed the controls. They were of alien design, and not meant for his hand size, but Vader quickly got the gist of it. He pulled one lever to the left, and pressed a greenish purplish button. The Justice's Hand rolled violently to left, crushing a few TIE and Rebel fighters.

"Right…not a problem…" muttered Vader, this time turning a bit to the right, causing the ship to go directly towards Coruscant. As it barreled towards the planet, Kenobi and Dooku strapped themselves into extra seats.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Vader. Call me mad, but being disintegrated in the atmosphere of a planet is not how I intend to die." Warned the Emperor, who then leaned back in his seat and shut his eyes.

Dooku was also cautious.

"This better be different then Cato Nemoidia. Remember what happened there?"

"If you remember, Tyranus, it was _I_ who saved _you_." Vader chuckled.

"That doesn't count. It was your fault in the first place."

Vader continued chuckling and gripped the controls tighter. This was going to be a bumpy ride. The _Justice's Hand_ hit Coruscant's atmosphere hard, tipping precariously forward. It went straight down, zooming ever closer towards the great city. The Emperor was holding on to his seat tight, his eyes tightly shut. Dooku sat in a casual position, staring out the view screen. The outside of the ship was red hot, the atmosphere burning off layers of the war ship.

"Are we dead yet?" asked Tyranus.

Vader responded, "No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Ha-ha..." mocked Vader, ignoring his companion from then on. Without warning, the ship rocked to the right, turning the mighty cruiser on its side. Vader though he heard a gasp from behind him. He pulled one lever hard to the left, hoping to swing the ship back. A second passed. It seemed like an eternity. The ship rolled back onto its normal position, and the three men on the bridge let out sighs of relief. Vader glanced up from the controls to see how far they were from the runway. To his shock, they were closing in on it fast. Smaller emergency ships were trying to spray out the flames, but failed.

"You're…-oming..in…oo…fast!" crackled a voice over the comm.

Vader took one last look out the view screen. They were about to hit the runway. The Sith shut his eyes and pulled the "Emergency Stop" button. A resounding CRASH roared through the Sith's ears, and an unseen force hurled him forward. He heard a grunt, which he assumed was a smart aleck comment from Dooku. The noise didn't stop, and Vader felt like his head would explode. And as quickly as it came, the sound and force stopped, and there was an eerie silence.

"Well!" exclaimed Kenobi, "Who feels like lunch?"

* * *

The sky bus zoomed through the endless traffic of Coruscant. Vader peered out the small view screen, looking down at the poor souls forced to work all day for a single credit. Which was almost every citizen of Coruscant. The "Senate", if you could call them that, were as corrupt as they were greedy. As long as the price was right, the loyal Senators would turn a blind-eye to Kenobi's "emergency powers". They didn't even care that Kenobi had taken "security funds" from all the hard working beings on Coruscant. Vader hated almost every single one of the pigs. Almost. Dooku shifted across from him. Darth Maul shifted behind him.

Soon after Vader successfully got the _Justice's Hand _down on the runway in one piece, Maul had appeared outside the great ship with a few Storm Troopers. Maul was a great Sith, one Vader somewhat respected. He was known for his unique double bladed lightsaber, and was Dooku's old apprentice. He was a Zabrak, which meant he wouldn't give up easily. He was a part of the Sith Council, and a close advisor to Sidious. The Irodonian had told to them of events in Coruscant, and of the Sith Order. More and more Sith were dying out in the war, and fewer and fewer were remaining true to the Sith ideals. But he had dropped the subject and insisted they go to the Senate Arena. There had been small talk on the way there, but nothing exceeding two sentences.

Dooku groaned.

"Oh excellent. More of those Senator worms. Looks like you're taking this one, Vader."

Vader turned to his counterpart, shaking his head.

"Oh no," exclaimed the young Sith, "Not this time. We're both going."

"Not likely. Someone needs to please those greedy insects, and believe me, I'm not that someone." Countered the Count.

Vader shot him a glare as the sky bus lowered and stopped on a platform swarming with Senators.

"Fine, you old bag. Have your way like a youngling. Go back to the Temple and have your fun." muttered the Chosen One, walking down the ramp and into the swarm of greedy politicians. Dooku laughed, watching his partner, and then turned to Maul.

"Now, what was it you wished to discuss?" asked Tyranus.

Maul lowered his turned his head, staring out the view screen.

"There have been…happenings…while you were in the Outer Rim…" started the Zabrak.

Dooku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What is it, Maul? Something frighten you? Something you can't handle?"

The Irodonian shrugged off the usual banter, and spoke again.

"All is not what it seems. You don't know. You haven't been here. The Emperor has been acting…out of character." He explained.

The Count took this in, and lowered his voice.

"Are you saying," he began, "That Kenobi is disagreeing with us?"

Maul made a barely visible nod.

"Not out in the open, mind you. Small things. Things that go under the radar. Like giving a few businesses credits. Or helping out a poor soul. You know. Things we can't let him do. For publicity reasons." Explained the Irodoninian, his lips pursed.

"I see…forgetting the obvious reasons, why is this a problem?" questioned Dooku, now getting concerned. Kenobi was meant to be an evil figure. That prevented more planets joining the Rebellion. When stuff like this happened, Kenobi lost respect. He couldn't be nice. The Sith couldn't afford to let him be nice.

"Well, that's the bigger issue," continued Maul, his gaze falling to the floor, "You and I know what the Emperor is like. He wouldn't do things like this unless he could gain from it. I suspect someone else is in on this."

Dooku said, "You mean..?"

"Yes," replied the Zabrak Sith Lord silently, "Obi-Wan."

Tyranus scowled and crossed his arms. Obi-Wan, or more appropriately, _Jedi Master_ Obi-Wan, was a large threat. First, the Count didn't believe it. When Mace Windu had told him about the Jedi influence in the Empire, how Obi-Wan was pulling the strings, Dooku assumed it was lie to try and turn him from the dark side. But now…things were different. To imagine that the Emperor, the only thing keeping a dying Empire stable, was under control from a _Jedi Master_? Unthinkable. Dooku rubbed his forehead.

"Who else knows?" he whispered.

Maul raised his head, and put his hands on his lap.

"Now? You, Lord Sidious, and I. But listen, there's something else…something important." Sighed the Sith Lord, his red and black facial tattoos glinting in the harsh sunlight.

Something of a smile came to Tyranus' lips. After that, he didn't anything else would surprise him.

"What, Maul? What is so vital that I must know?"

The Zabrak turned away yet again, looking out the view screen.

"It's Vader." He said frankly. "You can't tell him."

Dooku stared, wide eyed.

"What do you mean? Why?" he asked.

Maul said, "You know Kenobi's friendship with him. Kenobi may be controlled by Jedi. Put two and two together, and you get a conflict. I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."

Tyranus sighed heavily. It was true. Vader, although deeply committed to the dark side, would defend the Emperor, should the need arise. Dooku sighed yet again.

"I understand." Was all the ageing Sith managed to say.

Maul got up and exited the now stopped sky bus.

"Oh no, Dooku," mumbled the very weary Sith, "I don't think you do."

* * *

Vader waded through the crowd of Senators, all trying to get a look at the famous Darth Vader. The Hero with No Fear, he was being called. But of all the politicians, he didn't see the only one he liked. The only one he loved. After saying a hurried good-bye to a very ugly Senator by the name of Fiveth Kliponng, Vader glanced over at a gold plated assassin droid, and rushed over to it.

"Hello, C-3-PO. I haven't seen you in a while." Greeted the Sith.

The assassin droid nodded.

"Indeed, Master Vader. Far too long. It will be a pleasure to work by your side again." Said the droid in his rough accent.

Vader glanced around, and then said in a hurried whisper.

"Look C3, where is she? I order you to tell me." Said the Sith lord in a usual gruff tone.

C3 said, "Straight to the point, Master. You haven't changed. Your…spouse…is behind the pillar exactly two feet behind me."

Vader nodded, and ran over to the pillar. And what he saw made him feel more powerful then Sidious himself. Because behind that pillar was Padme'. His wife. His lover. The one and only person he actually cared about. She stared at him. He stared at her.

Vader managed to say, "Hey."

And then they were kissing, rejoicing at their meeting, happy to see each other at long last. But it stopped, all too briefly.

"Oh Vader…you don't know how…good I feel to see you once more." Spoke Padme' softly, wiping some grime off his cheek.

"And I you, my love. It feels like we're back on Naboo… before the war…before everything." Said the Sith, putting his face in her hair. But she pulled away.

"What? What is it?" asked Vader, now a bit concerned.

Padme' turned away.

"Vader… I have something to tell you…it's important." She said, her voice a whisper.

The Chosen One looked at her strangely, wondering what this was about.

"What? Tell me! Is there someone else? You love another? Tell me now! Tell me!" he roared, shaking her.

"Vader! No! It's not like that! I'm…I'm…pregnant…" she mumbled.

The Sith Lord stepped back, confused. Confusion turned quickly to joy.

"Padme'! That's...that's...wonderful! When did you find out? Is it a boy? I'd like a son…a strong son..." Vader exclaimed.

Padme' looked taken aback.

"Wha…you're not mad?" she asked slowly.

Vader chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Why should I be? This is a happy moment! We'll be happy. Us and the baby. Just the three of us. Forever."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Darth Vader sat up straight in bed, gasping for air.

He tried to forget what he saw. He tried to push it to the back of his mind, but the image remained. Padme', his only love, screaming in pain. It was the worst nightmare he had ever experienced…his wife dying in childbirth.

Vader got off the bed and slipped on a black cloak, walking onto the balcony. The night air soothed his pains, but not by much. The Sith put his head in hands, trying to forget about the vision. She had screamed and cried and died. The images would not fade. He heard her footsteps as Padme' slowly walked out onto the balcony.

"Vader? What's wrong?" she asked silently.

Vader did not reply. He didn't know how to reply.

After a few minutes had passed, he spoke.

"It was like the dreams I had of my mother. Except…they were of you."

She said nothing for a while, and then replied.

"You had dreams about me. Right. So what?"

He sighed uncomfortably.

"It's not as simple as that! You…were dying. You will die in childbirth." He said, voice barely above a whisper.

Padme' stood silent.

She said, "How are you so sure?"

Vader turned towards her, eyes full of concern, and said, "I just am." He then embraced her, holding her close, never wanting to let go.

A long silence overtook them, as they hugged, husband and wife. He tried to console her.

"But don't you worry! I will do anything, _anything _to save you from this fate harm you! I will find out a way to save you, and then we can live as we should!" he promised, and embraced her once more.

"_Anything_…"

Darth Maul and Count Dooku watched silently as their master, Darth Sidious, Supreme Ruler of the Sith, scanned the Count's report on recent events. Including the matter of Jedi Master Obi-Wan. Dooku stared uncomfortably around the room. Sidious' quarters were rarely used by anyone besides the Dark Lord, and its chill spread shivers throughout Tyranus' spine.

Sidious glanced at Maul and Dooku.

"This…report. How was it obtained?"

Maul replied, "The greed of certain Senators is insatiable, milord. All of them have a price."

Sidious said nothing, and pressed a button, ending the holo-report.

"This bill the Emperor has released, the once concerning his control of the Sith, it will be passed?"

Maul repeated, "They all have a price."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed.

"His goal in doing this is unclear. What does Kenobi hope to achieve? With power over the Counsel, he could disband the entire Sith Order!"

Dooku's brow furrowed.

"Surely you do not believe that is his intention, Master!" the Count spoke.

Maul said sourly, "Kenobi's intentions are meaningless. This possible Jedi spy's intentions could be to destroy us."

"But that could mean…" Dooku speculated, "That this entire war has been a lie! A simple ruse to distract us from our enemies' real goal! The destruction of the Sith!"

"Enough!" yelled Sidious, "Enough! We don't need idle possibilities! We need proof of this theory!"

"There may not be enough time for proof. We must be ready for _action_." Maul imparted.

"You speak truthfully, Maul, but next time you should be so wise as to not defy your betters." Sidious sneered.

Maul bowed respectfully.

Tyranus asked tentatively, "By action you mean…disposing…of the Emperor?"

The Sith Master nodded, saying "Indeed you are right. Should that fool Kenobi dare defy us, we must be ready to terminate him and place a new Emperor, a weak minded one. One easy to control."

"Still," Maul countered, "We're speaking in "ifs" and "buts". We should not get ahead of ourselves, least of all with a matter as delicate as this."

Dooku nodded.

"I agree," said the Count, "We should take this slow. I suggest we work hard on discovering, _who_ the spy is, not _what_ he will do."

Maul shook his head and said, "No! That will just give the Jedi more time to plot! They will seize an advantage!"

"They already have the advantage of secrecy, Maul!" responded Tyranus, "We cannot simply rush into this! We uncover the spy, and we will uncover the Jedi!"

"Silence!" roared Sidious, "You fools do not see that there is more then two ways to handle this situation!"

Tyranus and Maul quieted down, listening to their master.

"Kenobi has said it himself: When we destroy Grievous, we destroy this war. We all know the "emergency powers" he has lapped up! And we all know the promises that he would give them up when the war is at its end! So we should put our efforts into finding Grievous! _Then_, when that insufferable general is destroyed, should our fair Emperor not give up his powers, and use them to harm our Order, we will _then_ take action."

Maul was about to say something, and then shut his mouth.

Dooku said, "Excellent plan, Master. So simple…yet so complicated. One query, though: Who shall be the one to dispose of Grievous?"

"That, Tyranus," Sidious growled, "Will be decided when it's needed. Let's keep our minds on the now."

General Grievous stood silently, staring out the massive view-port of his new ship, _Sith's Bane_. He was on the Rebel's secret base on Utapau, watching the main Rebel leaders entering their ships, about to launch into orbit and go to the new base on Mustafar. He watched as the commanders filed slowly into their ships, making sure nothing was left behind. The cyborg commander noticed, however, that one such ship was unoccupied. The ship of Nute Gunray.

The frail Nemoidian was standing in the doorway, knocking on the wall.

"What do you want, Nute?" spat the General.

The alien coughed and walked slowly towards the cyborg.

"Greetings, General. I hope all is as it should be and su-"

"Spare me the petty talk, Gunray. You must be here for something. Please indulge me, and I will do my best to help you."

Nute coughed again.

"Straight to the point! I like that!"

"My patience, however long it may be, is wearing thin, Nute."

The Nemoidian said, "Right…um, is this change of location necessary? Utapau seems safe enough, and the time it takes to transport us to Mustafar could be well spent building our defenses here!"

"You have my personal assurance," Grievous said, patting Gunray's shoulder, "That the base on Mustafar is strong enough to withstand the Sith themselves."

Nute nodded unhappily.

"I know your word is trustworthy…but the escapade this war has led me into has bankrupted the Trade Federation!"

Grievous led the Nemoidian slowly out the door.

"Your money will be returned in time, Nute. Think of it like this: are a couple thousand credits worth an eternity of galactic peace?"

Nute shook his head.

"Of course not. I will see you in time, Gunray." Finished Grievous, and shut the door of the ship.

He walked back into the control room, was about halfway to his seat when a voice ringed about the room.

"_General? You have an incoming holo from Master Obi-Wan. Should I put it on?_"

"Yes! Put him on immediately!"

The cyborg General kneeled in front of a holo-display, and the towering image of Obi-Wan soon appeared.

"_Greetings, fair General! Have you moved the Rebel leaders successfully to Mustafar?" _The voice of Obi-Wan was filled with static, but Grievous clearly made it out.

"Yes, Master. They will be gone within minutes."

"_Excellent. But now more personal matters are at hand: The evil Sith are hunting you now. You must be ready for who they send."_

"Understood."

"_Good. I am led to believe that you shall be facing Count Dooku again._"

"And Vader, milord?" asked the General.

"_No. He will be…busy with more important matters._"

Grievous wondered what could be more important then his own capture, but decided to ask later. But a different question had been nagging at him…

"Yes, Master. Erm, if I may be so bold, milord…why didn't you let me terminate Emperor Kenobi on the _Justice's Hand_? I'm not one to kill aimlessly, but Kenobi is pure evil."

"_He will be destroyed when the time is right, General. He hasn't expired his usefulness… yet._ _The war's end is nigh, and soon the galaxy will be at peace_."

"I see." Said the cyborg, "Master Windu would have appreciated this."

There was a pause.

"_Indeed…his sacrifice in the name of justice will never be forgotten. But he would want us keeping our minds in the present, not in the past._"

The General said, "Of course, Master. One final question, however…how exactly do you intend to defeat the Sith?"

Obi-Wan laughed and said, "_You'll see when you meet my_ new _apprentice…_"

Darth Vader paced hurriedly through the halls of the Sith Temple. He had searched everywhere…but Tyranus could not be found. He needed the old man…as much as he loathed him.

It would be dangerous, of course. But Vader needed to find out a way to save Padme'…and that meant asking the Count about ancient Sith holocrons. Ones that might hold the knowledge to save Padme.

He had spoken to Sidious about the premonition. He remembered entering his Master's icy cold quarters, and he remembered standing while the Dark Lord sat down in a cold, hard seat.

Luckily, Sidious hadn't asked questions. He simply sat as Vader said:

"I have had…a vision of sorts. They are…worrying, Master."

His Master didn't move and instead said quietly.

"Visions? Premonitions? Signs of strength…one should use the knowledge of the future to manipulate the present. Your visions…they are of death?"

Vader had barely nodded.

"I see," the Dark Lord had responded. "Death of enemies…or allies?"

The Chosen One muttered, "Allies…"

"I see", Sidious repeated, "Fear of loss is a weakling's game. Let go these petty feelings of caring! If one dies, they were too weak to defend themselves in the first place. The weak deserve their fate."

Vader had said, "But surely Master, there has to be some way to save people from destiny!"

Sidious had scowled and ushered the Chosen One out. Just before he slammed the door shut, he looked at Vader and spoke.

"You can't save people from destiny, nor should you want to. But to manipulate destiny is another matter indeed. Don't let fate go about as it would. Bend it, twist it, _force_ it to your liking, and your wildest hopes are will become reality."

And now Vader was here, waiting for that old fool Tyranus to show so he could ask him if there was a way to stop death. He looked beyond the exit to the temple, to the landing deck. There was the Count! He was talking to and Imperial Royal Guard, standing next to the Emperor's shuttle. Vader raced outside, and then slowed to a walk near Dooku. He stood still as Tyranus finished up his conversation, and then walked over to his counterpart.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Chosen one himself, deciding to grace us with his presence! Oh please, great one, send me your blessings!" Dooku pleaded sarcastically.

Vader furrowed his brow and asked, "What seems to be the problem with you, old coot?"

"Oh nothing," Dooku shrugged, "Only the fact that you didn't show up for the Outer Rim report! While I was stuck in some stuffy old room, you were off doing important business! Pray tell, what great tragedy had befallen you? What trouble did you have to quell?"

Vader flushed and searched for a believable lie.

"I was…otherwise engaged."

Dooku laughed a sarcastic laugh, "Oh, of course! Otherwise engaged! Otherwise engaged with some Cantina bimbo, I wager."

Vader decided to fight fire with fire. "You speak as if we are married, old man. Is that your fantasy?"

Dooku spun around on his heels and announced, "You wish, boy. Now come along, the Emperor awaits you."

"What?" asked Vader.

With a sigh, Dooku explained.

"Kenobi has requested your presence. I suggest you hurry up, as he has been waiting for quite a bit."

"But what would the Emperor want with me?"

"How should I know?" Dooku said angrily, "But before you go, I must request something."

Now it was Vader's turn to sigh angrily.

"What do you want, old man?"

"Be wary of the Emperor," Tyranus said in a whisper, "Relations between him and us Sith are stressed. He may be overly cautious… you should be too."

And with that, the Count walked off in the direction of the Temple.

Vader sighed and entered the shuttle. The ride to the Emperor's palace was brief, which the Chosen One was glad for. The Imperial Royal Guards were…strange. Their minds were virtually unreadable, which Vader did not like. As they arrived, the Sith's sense of uncomfort only deepened. The palace seemed unaccountably new…as if it shone in a different light. The Guards led him into the office of the Emperor, and Vader walked slowly towards the large, heavily cushioned char on which Kenobi rested.

"Darth Vader…welcome. Please, take a seat." Said the Emperor's voice, as his hand motioned towards another overly comfortable seat. Vader took his place next to Kenobi, and waited for the Emperor to speak. Kenobi looked angrily out the massive viewport in front of him.

"Would you look what those Rebel scum have done? They have tarnished the city…_my_ city! They all must be destroyed!"

Vader nodded and said, "Of course, milord. The Rebels will burn for their misdeeds towards the Empire. The Sith will make sure of it."

Kenobi nodded slowly, saying "Yes…that brings me to another matter: The Sith."

Vader's hand slowly went down to his lightsaber.

"Don't worry, boy. Do not be alarmed."

The Chosen One obeyed, raising his hand back up.

"Exactly," Kenobi grinned, "Do you think I would ever do something to make you angry?"

"No…sir."

"Have I ever?"

"No."

"And I never will. I realize your potential, Vader. I know it in my soul that you are destined for great things. You are the strongest of the Sith…and the most fearless. Frankly, it's disgusting that those fools on the Counsel haven't granted you a spot yet."

"They aren't fools," Vader said slowly, "Though I do find it odd that I have not been accepted as a Sith Master."

"Precisely! Do you know why this is so?" asked the Emperor.

"I suppose they think me too young and arrogant." Admitted Vader.

"Bah, hearsay. The _true_ reason they keep you off the Counsel is because _they fear you_."

Vader said, "I find that highly unlikely, milord. Master Sidious fears nothing."

But even as he said these words, Vader knew there was truth in what the Emperor said. And he quite liked the idea of the Masters fearing him.

"That's what they want you to think," Kenobi chuckled, "You are younger, stronger, faster, _better_! They fear you because you're stronger then all of the Masters put together. Simple as."

"What you speak holds truth, sir…" Vader agreed.

"But that is beside the point," Kenobi said, "The reason I have brought you here is because I have my own fears. I am beginning to fear the Sith themselves! And not in the normal sense!"

Vader laughed and said, "Surely you don't think we are against you! We Sith know better then to do that, sir. What you think is simply nonsense!"

The Emperor shuddered and said, "So you may think. They keep pushing for control. They keep stealing authority from me, bit by bit. Soon they will have enough power to overthrow me entirely! They don't trust me anymore…they want a new patsy in office, one they can control. They are...untrustworthy."

Vader smiled grimly and said, "Frankly sir, they say the same of you!"

"Oh, well yes. I have no doubt of that. They all want me gone. They know I'm on to their plot, and they want me dead. They're always covered in mystery, and in recent years they are becoming more and more paranoid. Fighting unknown enemies…"

"Unknown?" asked Vader, "The Jedi, sir! We are fighting the Jedi!"

"Oh really?" retorted Kenobi, "The Jedi? What Jedi are left? They are destroyed, and soon I will be too."

"But, Obi-Wan…"

"Oh yes, of course. How could I have forgotten the Jedi spy! The enemy in the highest levels of politics! Now doesn't that sound a bit too convenient? Ob-Wan is a lie created by the Sith Masters to give them and excuse to harass me!"

"I highly doubt th-" Vader stuttered.

"Of course you do. You were taught that way. Just as you were taught that the Jedi are evil. I ask you, is this "Master Obi-Wan" fellow really that bad? What exactly did he do that was so wrong? Hmm?"

"The Jedi are our _mortal enemies_! We must-"

"Spare me. Do you even know what the Jedi did to make you enemies?"

"Well, no bu-"

"My point exactly! They are similar to the Sith in everyway. You both, for example, seek the protection of others."

"Now that's not true!" Vader said, stressed, "We Sith care for no one but ourselves!"

"Really? Then why exactly am I not dead?" Kenobi asked.

"Well…"

"Hmm?"

"I…don't know, exactly."

"Of course! That's because the Masters don't want me dead! They _seek my protection_!"

Vader said nothing.

"Now here's a hypothetical: Let's say Obi-Wan walks through that door right this instant. If I managed to stop you from killing him, you know what I'd do?"

"No…"

"I would ask him if he could give me the power to destroy the Rebels and let me control the galaxy!"

"Wha…?"

"And if he could, I would give him a scotch and we'd talk it out!"

"You can't be serious…" Vader managed to say.

"Well, not entirely. But you understand my point. I would do anything to control the galaxy! And you would too, I wager!

Vader nodded slowly.

"Exactly. I want this Empire to thrive. But to do that, I need eyes and ears in the Sith. I need a trustworthy friend to tell me if the Sith plan to overthrow me. That friend is you, Vader."

"I don't understand." Said the Chosen One.

"I'm asking you to be my personal representative on the Sith Counsel."

Silence.

Vader said, "Me?"

Kenobi laughed and said, "Why not? You are the only Sith I can trust. I need you to tell me anything suspicious the Sith plan."

Vader sat back, taking it in. Him…a Master. Master Vader. He liked the sound of it. But being on the Counsel meant nothing.

All that mattered was Padme', and the powers to save her.

Powers only a Sith Master could learn.

"I…I do not know what to say sir…this is beyond a gift. But surely the Sith won't accept this. They elect their own Masters."

Kenobi closed his eyes and motioned towards the door.

"They'll understand. Once I…_explain_ it to them…"


End file.
